


The Weird Patrol

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Merthur Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king, the knights, and the warlock were out on morning patrol. Something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

It was stupid, really. Merlin had always been clumsy, and not a day went by that Merlin didn't trip over his own two feet. So, the fact that it happened because of something as simple as Merlin taking an unfortunate stumble in the forest was really quite a miracle in itself. Well, that's how Merlin felt at least.

It. The thing. That happened. Between him and Arthur. That thing, happened as they were walking through one of Camelot's common groves, one of Arthur's favorite places for hunting rabbits. Although, the group of a few knights, the king, and Merlin, weren't out hunting today. Instead, they were simply on a morning patrol. Merlin loved that Arthur still proceeded to go on early morning patrols. It was just one of the many things that made Arthur different than his father, and an amazing king.

Everything was normal, Merlin and Arthur were bickering, Gwaine was making their mouths water with his strangely erotic prose for Apple pie, and Leon's curly mop was fighting with the wind. And then, an invisible tree root tripped Merlin up and he was tumbling to the forest floor in a heap of uncoordinated limbs.

Unfortunately for Merlin, they were on a bit of hill, and nothing was there to stop the warlock from rolling forward into a bunch of thorn bushes . . . Then a random pile of rocks . . . And then into two different trees. Luckily the trees slowed Merlin down significantly and Arthur, who had immediately jumped to action and was already running after his manservant, was then able to catch up with Merlin and right him.

That was when things got weird.

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the neckerchief and pulled the warlock into a sitting position so he could check him for injuries. After feeling all over Merlin's head and torso for signs of serious injury, Arthur was convinced that Merlin was okay and absently wrapped Merlin into a tight embrace, Arthur's lips somehow meeting with Merlin's on the way.

The young warlock had frozen up like stone, and the king followed soon after, pulling back, rigid, with confusion and something else showing through his blue eyes.

The knights were silent, and Merlin couldn't find words. The servant had just stared at Arthur, looking a bit pissed off and very confused.

Then, the tension seemed to break as Gwaine let out a howling laugh, and clapped his hands together. All the knights soon followed and the forest around them was filled with cheering and a chorus of "finally."

Merlin smiled then, and Arthur slowly did to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, i-amtheoutlaw


End file.
